


Pavillion

by Phi_JiJi



Series: My ONF OneShots [19]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Memories, Short & Sweet, bad humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi
Summary: Back in their home town, they went to the place they made their most precious memories.
Relationships: Mizuguchi Yuto | U/Park Minkyun | MK
Series: My ONF OneShots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901191
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Pavillion

**Author's Note:**

> Once again the product of a prompt night :D

They came here more often than they could count or remember, yet they always remembered the memories they had made at that place.  
It was a simple rose garden at the end of town but they enjoyed spending their time there together ever since they got to know each other through their parents.  
By now, quite some time had passed and they had moved to another town, but whenever they went to visit their families, they would find themselves there, talking about their childhood.

Yuto was staring at the colourful blooming flowers while Minkyun was feeding the ducks in the lake, speaking to them as if they could understand him.  
Seeing that the bread crumbs Minkyun had brought with him were almost empty, Yuto made his way over to the older, waiting for him to get off the ground again.  
“Let's go sit somewhere, my legs hurt,” Minkyun suggested, his knees cracking slightly as he got up from his crouching position.  
“To the maze then?”

The maze was basically just a few rose bushes, which had grown into hedges over the years, with a cute pavilion in the middle of it.  
They knew the path through the hedges by heart as they have walked it many times before for all kinds of occasions.  
Sadly, the white pavilion was slowly wearing down but to Yuto and Minkyun it still had the same magical flare as it had five years ago when they stood under it.

Slowly, almost nervous even, Minkyun took Yuto’s hand into his own, intertwining their fingers and holding their hands between their bodies.  
“Say,” Minkyun started, looking Yuto in the eye, piquing the younger’s interest. “Have you ever kissed somebody?”  
Yuto couldn’t help but roll his eyes at that, hitting Minkyun in the shoulder with the hand that was free.  
“Really, Minkyun? That joke isn’t funny. It already wasn’t funny five years ago on our wedding night, and it's definitely not any funnier now,” he said.  
“You smiled though! I saw that!” the other exclaimed with a bright grin, “And I know you smiled five years ago too,” he reminded the younger.  
“It’s a pity smile,” Yuto explained even though he laughed right after. “God, why must my husband's jokes be so terrible?” he asked, loud enough for Minkyun to hear it.  
“You love them.”  
“No, I love you, and your jokes were part of the package.”  
“Awww, you love me?”  
“Maybe I should take that back,” Yuto laughed, wiggling his hand out of Minkyun’s and walking over to the edge of the pavilion.

He heard Minkyun snicker behind him before footsteps followed. “I know you won’t,” Minkyun whispered into Yuto’s ear, causing a shiver to run down the other’s spine.  
Minkyun wrapped his arms around Yuto, pulling him close as he pressed a small kiss behind Yuto’s ear. “I love you too,” he told him, the smile apparent in his voice.  
He took a small step backwards, pulling Yuto with him, and started swaying from left to right.  
It was the exact same movement he followed on the day of their wedding, at the exact same place too, bringing back all the warm memories of that day.  
“Stay put, yeah?” he suddenly requested, stepping away from Yuto.  
Of course, the younger did as said, even though he was curious about what exactly Minkyun was about to do. He could only hear some rustling before something slightly cold touched his neck.  
“Happy anniversary,” Minkyun smiled, turning Yuto around by his shoulder. “Just like I expected, it looks perfect on you.”  
Those words made Yuto blush before he moved his hand to his neck, feeling a small metal plate laying there.  
The necklace was long enough for Yuto to lift the pendant to eye level, reading the small engraved words, easily remembering where they were from. They were Minkyun’s wedding vows he had read to him, in tears, five years ago.  
“I was so free to get myself one with yours, now we always know what we promised each other,” Minkyun smiled, taking his own necklace out from under his turtleneck.

Yuto felt how tears were welling up in his eyes but he didn’t care. Instead, he closed the distance to the other, hugging him tightly. “I love you,” he mumbled into Minkyun’s shoulder.  
“I love you too,” Minkyun replied, returning the hug, running his hand through Yuto’s dark locks as he also noticed how his eyes became watery.  
Yuto loosened the hug slightly to look up at the other’s face, smiling happily. He moved his hands from Minkyun’s side to his face, cupping his cheeks before pulling him down to kiss him.  
“I’m married to the best husband in the world,” he smiled.  
“That’s my line,” the other laughed, leaning down to seal their lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it hehe~~
> 
> Thanks to Fae, as always, luv u :*
> 
> byeee


End file.
